


12.06 - Fall

by dontbefancy



Series: Christmas Traditions - Klaine Advent 2014 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbefancy/pseuds/dontbefancy





	12.06 - Fall

It wasn't a single act, not really. It was a succession of decisions that lead to a single act. It was a succession of decisions he made based on decisions Kurt made that lead to the single act where Blaine lost everything that mattered to him.

And while he ended up hurting Kurt in the most bludgeoning of ways, it also occurred to him somewhere on the long, lonely flight home from what would undoubtedly be his last visit to see Kurt, the one where he said, "I was with someone," that he also had permanently severed his relationship with one Burt Hummel.

And that realization heightened the pain and loss that comes from such an epic fall from grace more than he could have imagined.

So, when he bumped into Burt at the grocery and was greeted with a warm, solid hug and an offer to go get coffee to "catch up," he was flummoxed. And set at peace—peace with an edge of vibrating anxiety, if that was even possible.

They met the next day after school and Blaine talked about his classes. About Glee club. About the shenanigans he and Sam were getting into. Burt laughed at all the right places and asked all the right pointed questions.

And then Burt dropped the bomb about his health. And the bottom fell out of Blaine's heart.

His instinct was to reach out to Kurt. To do something. To arrange for Kurt to come home so he could be at his father's side. To raise money for prostate cancer research so this man, this gloriously amazing man wouldn't have to suffer one moment. So Kurt wouldn't have to lose another parent.

"I'm going to go see Kurt this weekend," Burt said. "School's out for you Friday, isn't it?"

"It is. But surely you're not suggesting—" Blaine lifted his gaze from his steaming coffee and he swore Burt hadn't blinked since he said the word "cancer." "He won't want to see me. I—I've tried. I've sent flowers. I've apologized a million times. We talked at Thanksgiving and—"

"He told me. He misses you."

"But nothing ever came of it." Blaine fidgeted with his lid. "I'm beginning to wonder if he's even coming home."

"He's not. That's why I'm going. And you're coming with me."

"Mr. Hummel. With all due resp—"

"Can I tell you something, kid?"

Blaine sat back and focused on a tear in the rubber edge of the table. "Yes, sir."

"You don't earn your way back into someone's heart by _doing_ things."

Blaine shrugged. "It’s not like he's listening anyway."

"You earn your way back by reminding him of who you are."

"I'm afraid he's not too fond of who I am anymore." Blaine dared to look at Burt, knowing he'd be greeted with that confounded paternal warmth. A warmth he didn't deserve. Not at all.

And there it was anyway.

"He's not fond of what you _did_ and that's why _doing_ isn't going to fix things."

"I still don't see how—"

"Remind him why he loves you, kid. Be there for him before he knows he needs you." And for the first time since Burt sat down with Blaine, he looked scared. Uneasy. But, after tightening his hat on his head, he sat firm again. "And he's going to need you."

Blaine reached across the table and placed his hand on Burt's thick arm, as if soaking up the solid, constant presence Burt was, so he could be that for Kurt. "I’m so sorry, Mr. Hummel."

"You have nothing to apologize to me for."

"No, I mean—I don't," Blaine sighed. "I don't want you to be sick."

Burt smiled then, bright and playful. "Here's the thing about cancer." He stood and put on his coat while Blaine gathered their cups. "It has more survivors of the battle than it'd ever admit to."

"And it's never met a component like Burt Hummel."

"You've got it, kid." He snatched a missed napkin from the table and winked. "Now, let's go talk to your folks."

"Maybe Kurt and I will get some ice skating in after all."

"And your traditional Christmas duet."


End file.
